neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire (Doctor Who)
Vampires have been featured a number of times in the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who and its other media tie-ins. The canonicity of the non-television stories in relation to the television series is open to interpretation, and the various media may not be consistent with respect to each other. Television series ''The Chase'' In the fourth episode ("Journey into Terror") of the First Doctor serial The Chase (1965), the Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Vicki encounter Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster, who make short work of a pursuing party of Daleks. The Doctor speculates that the monsters and the haunted mansion that they inhabit are the products of nightmares created from the human psyche. As the TARDIS and the Daleks' time capsule leave, it is revealed that the monsters are, in fact, funfair robots. ''The Claws of Axos'' An entity known as Axos attempts to invade and consume the Earth in the Third Doctor serial The Claws of Axos. Extending itself into the forms of either beautiful golden-skinned humanoids or many-tentacled monsters, Axos is referred to by the Doctor as "a kind of space vampire". (A working title for this serial, dropped close to transmission, was Vampires from Space.) ''State of Decay'' The Fourth Doctor encounters vampires whilst travelling in E-Space in the serial State of Decay (1980). On a nameless planet, the Doctor, Romana, Adric and K-9 encounter three vampires, Aukon, Camilla and Zargo. It is revealed that the three are servants of the giant King Vampire, a member of the Great Vampires who once fought a great war against the Time Lords but were eventually defeated. By escaping to E-Space, the King Vampire was the sole surviving member of its race. The Doctor defeats the King Vampire by launching the lesser vampires' tower — actually the command module of the ship piloted by the originally human trio — and using it as a stake to pierce the giant vampire's heart. The three servant vampires perish along with their king. ''The Curse of Fenric'' In the 1989 serial The Curse of Fenric, the Seventh Doctor and Ace encounter sea-dwelling vampiric creatures called Haemovores. One Haemovore, called the Ancient One, has been transported by Fenric from a possible future in which millennia of pollution had caused human beings to evolve into Haemovores. Eventually the Ancient One kills Fenric, stopping that future from existing. Over the course of centuries, he transformed many humans into Haemovores. Like traditional vampires, the Haemovores can be killed by a stake through the heart. An individual with strong faith (in anything) can also protect themselves from the Haemovores by focusing on the object of their belief. "Smith and Jones" The Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones encounter an intelligent vampiric creature known as a Plasmavore in the 2007 episode "Smith and Jones". Using the name Florence Finnegan, she submits herself to a London hospital where she can feed on blood whilst on the run from the Judoon, a mercenary police force who are after her for the murder of a princess. Within her employ are two Slabs, solid leather drones, who can hold people down whilst her weak form feeds off them. Ultimately, she is killed by the Judoon laser guns whilst tampering with an MRI scanner that she hoped to use to kill the Judoon in order to facilitate her escape. "The Vampires of Venice" The Eleventh Doctor, Rory Williams and Amy Pond encountered vampire-like aliens in 16th century, Venice in "The Vampires of Venice". They were able to breathe underwater and had vampire-like qualities such as a vulnerability to sunlight, no reflections and a thirst for blood. Their leader, Signora Rosanna Calvierri, has a perception filter that allows herself and her family to take humanoid forms, except for her brood which lived under the river. They planned to flood Venice in an attempt to continue their civilization since their own planet Saturnyne was destroyed by cracks. When the Doctor foiled their plan, Rosanna committed suicide by allowing her brood to devour her. Literature ''Goth Opera'' The Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka and Nyssa encounter vampires in the Virgin Missing Adventures novel Goth Opera by Paul Cornell. During the course of this adventure, both Nyssa and the Doctor are temporarily turned into vampires. This story is both a sequel and a prequel to Blood Harvest. ''Blood Harvest'' The Seventh Doctor, Ace and Bernice encounter vampires in the Virgin New Adventures novel Blood Harvest by Terrance Dicks. This story is a sequel to State of Decay, and both a sequel and prequel to Goth Opera. ''Managra'' The Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith encounter vampires (allegedly descended from the main vampires of Goth Opera) and Elizabeth Báthory in the Virgin Missing Adventures novel Managra by Stephen Marley. ''Damaged Goods'' The Seventh Doctor, Chris Cwej and Roz Forrester encounter an N-form, a weapon created by the Time Lords to fight the Great Vampires of State of Decay, in the Virgin New Adventures novel Damaged Goods by Russell T Davies. ''The Eight Doctors'' The Fourth Doctor segment of this story features vampires, as it is set straight after State of Decay. It directly contradicts author Terrance Dicks' earlier story Blood Harvest. ''Vampire Science'' The Eighth Doctor and Sam Jones encounter vampires in the Eighth Doctor Adventures novel Vampire Science by Kate Orman. ''The Feast of the Stone'' The alternate Ninth Doctor, Alison Cheney and the Master encounter a like psychic vampire which feeds of emotions in the short story The Feast of the Stone by Cavan Scott and Mark Wright. ''Torchwood'' website The so-called "Invincible Vampire" is listed by Owen Harper on the Torchwood website as being among the people and creatures cryopreserved at Torchwood Three. The specimen reconstitutes itself when dusted (slain); freezing is the only way to stop it. Audio plays ''Death Comes to Time'' The Seventh Doctor encounters the vampire Nessican in London in the BBCi webcast Death Comes to Time by Colin Meek. ''Project: Twilight'' The Sixth Doctor and Evelyn Smythe become embroiled in a struggle between a vampire hunter and artificially created vampires in the Big Finish Productions audio drama Project: Twilight by Cavan Scott and Mark Wright. Scientists working for a black operations organisation known as the Forge created a virus which would turn human beings into vampires to be used as super-soldiers during the First World War. When the test-subjects escaped, the Forge's chief scientist Dr William Abberton injected himself with the virus, and became a vampire hunter going by the name of Nimrod. In the late 20th Century, the Doctor finds the Twilight vampires running a casino in South London, but Nimrod has also discovered their hideout. Most of the vampires are killed, but not before converting Cassie, a young waitress secretly working for Nimrod, into a vampire herself. The Doctor takes Cassie to Norway in hopes that she will find a way to survive until he can discover a cure for her vampirism. The Doctor reveals that the Time Lords were first responsible for unleashing vampires upon the universe. ''Project: Lazarus'' In the two episodes of the Big Finish Productions audio drama Project: Lazarus by Cavan Scott and Mark Wright, the Doctor and Evelyn are tricked and trapped by Cassie and Nimrod when the Doctor returns to give her the cure for her vampirism. Cassie, having been brainwashed by Nimrod, now works for Nimrod and the Forge. When Evelyn reminds Cassie of her son, she recovers from the brainwashing and challenges Nimrod, who kills her, much to Evelyn's horror. The Doctor reveals that Rassilon ordered that every TARDIS, since the type 0, be fitted with Vampire hunting technology. ''Zagreus'' In the Big Finish Productions audio drama Zagreus, a vampire appears and confronts Rassilon, claims that the vampires were a peaceful race who were provoked into a war with the Time Lords. However, the vampire was an illusion created by the TARDIS, so whether this is true is unclear. ''UNIT: Snake Head'' In the Big Finish Productions audio drama UNIT: Snake Head, a 'vrykolak', or invisible vampire, menaces some Kosovan cockle pickers in Southend. References Category:Doctor Who races Category:Vampires in written fiction Doctor Who Category:Vampires in television